villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harry Sachz
Harry Sachz is a recurring villain in the Beavis and Butt-Head cartoon series. He as voiced by series creator Mike Judge. Background Harry Sachz lives in the fictional town of Highland, Texas. He is a tall, Caucasian, physically-imposing, middle-aged man. His body is marked with multiple tattoos. He has a receding hairline, chin-curtain beard, and a mullet. There was one occasion where Harry managed to beat up Beavis and Butt-head. On other occasions, he committed different types of crimes. History Prank Call During his first appearance, he was minding his own business when he suffered annoyance calls from Butt-head and Beavis. This involved constant flushing of a toilet along with scatological noises. The duo found Harry's name amusing because they thought it was pronounced "Hairy Sacks", and had decided to prank call him simply from a random search in the phone book. Mr. Sachz was getting fed up with the constant prank calls. However, rather than report this to the phone company or the police, he decided to take matters into his own hands. Six weeks later, Harry purchased a caller ID and used it to track Beavis and Butt-head's phone number. He called them back and pretended to offer them a free pizza. This was as a ruse for him to find out where they live but they couldn't remember their own address. Mr. Sachs first angrily and perplexingly asked "You don't know your own address?!", but then likely recalling that he was not dealing with a very intelligent person to have prank called him in the first place, calmed down and suggested they read the address on their recent mail. Butt-head read the address on mail that he and Beavis stole from the Stevens' mailbox. As a result, Harry broke into the Stevens' house. He first thought Stuart was the perpetrator, being a kid, but when Stuart expressed fear Harry turned his attention away from him, then seeing Stuart's father on the phone. Harry then grabbed Stuart's father, attacking him and calling him "funny man", then giving Mr. Stevenson a swirly. Ultimately, Mr. Stevens suffered the consequences of Beavis and Butt-head's own actions. It is assumed that Harry Sachs was likely arrested for breaking and entering, as well as assaulting Mr. Stevens. Nothing Happening In Harry's second appearance, he stole a car and drove it while being chased by the police. He surrendered but was shot anyway. His body lied on the ground before it was carried away on a stretcher. Butt Flambé In his next appearance, he sat in the waiting room at Highland's hospital. Most of his body was covered with bloody bullet wounds that were caused during his chase. He irritably told Beavis to stop complaining about his own butt which was burned in a failed prank. He was still unaware that Beavis and Butt-head were the people who originally prank called him. Doomsday Harry didn't appear again until the episode Doomsday in season 8. He left his home to escape from a dangerous chemical spill that spread through Highland. Later in the episode, Harry returned and found both Beavis and Butt-head in his own house. He went inside and beat them up. By this point, Harry finally got his revenge against Beavis and Butt-head for the prank phone call even though he was still unaware that they were responsible. The duo were kicked out before returning to their own home. Bounty Hunters Harry had a cameo in this episode. There was a picture of Harry on a poster labeled FBI's Most Wanted and a reward of $5,000,000 was offered in exchange for his capture. There wasn't any explanation for why Harry was wanted by the FBI. Trivia *It is implied that Harry Sachz is a biker. However, he is yet to be seen riding a motorcycle. His residence was shown with an incomplete motorcycle, suggesting he dismantled the bike to perform maintenance on it. *Harry didn't appear in the movie Beavis and Butt-head do America. *Harry never found out that Beavis and Butt-head were the people who prank called him in the first place., although they ultimately got their comeuppance when he beat up the two of them for a separate issue. Category:Thief Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Wrathful